Cargo trailers and light utility trailers are generally well known in the art. Such trailers have many recreational and commercial applications and are quite useful for hauling motorcycles, snowmobiles, small tractors, construction equipment and other light cargo. Although some light trailers are open, for a variety of reasons many consumers prefer cargo trailers that are fully enclosed. The floor of most commercially available cargo trailers is typically spaced 18 inches or more above the ground, and thus the cargo is typically rolled, carted, driven or otherwise carried onto the trailer using a loading ramp.
For many consumers, the loading ramp presents somewhat of a problem. Although some trailers come equipped with their own loading ramps, such ramps are typically very cumbersome, difficult to deploy, and are very inconvenient to store. For example, on some enclosed trailers the ramp is integrated into the cargo door. The cargo door is hinged at the bottom, and when folded down the inner surface of the door forms a ramp. These fold down doors are typically very heavy and unwieldy, and therefore must be installed by the manufacturer. On other trailers, the loading ramp is carried by a rack or sling under the trailer, and the user slides the ramp out of the rack and attaches the ramp to the end of the trailer. These ramps, like the integrated door ramps, are unwieldy, difficult to deploy, and are exposed to mud, dirt and road grime and are thus prone to rust and corrosion. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved loading ramp for cargo and utility trailers that is easy to install and easy to operate.
The improved retractable loading ramp of the present invention solves each of the problems referred to above. The present invention provides a hinged loading ramp that is attached to a pivot plate, which in turn is pivotally attached to the frame of the cargo trailer. Further, the entire ramp assembly is mounted on a slide or track assembly, which allows the ramp to slide back and forth along a line generally parallel to the rear or loading end of the trailer. Thus, the loading ramp is pivotable relative to both the pivot plate and the vehicle, and is slidable relative to the vehicle. Consequently, when the ramp is not being used the ramp is stored in a generally upright position secured against the sides of the vehicle. When the ramp is deployed, the user slides the ramp away from the side of the vehicle and pivots the ramp to the ground. The ramp includes a pivot plate, which permits the ramp to pivot over the vehicle bumper, and consequently the present invention can be easily retrofitted to existing vehicles without altering the rear or loading edge of the vehicle. The ramp is easily stowed in a secure, upright position, and includes one or more handles to facilitate fast and easy deployment.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a pivoting loading ramp for use on cargo trailers and other cargo vehicles.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved loading ramp for cargo vehicles that can be placed in a variety of positions.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a loading ramp that can be stored inside the cargo vehicle without interfering with cargo space.
Other objects of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following description.